Erasing You
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Sa ilalim ng malakas na buhos ng ulan, kasabay nito ang pagpatak ng mga mapapait na luha niya. Naglalakad siya sa isang daan kung saan walang tutulong sa kanya. Ngunit, may isang tao ang nagtangkang tumulong sa kanya at kasabay na nito ang paghilom sa kanyang pusong sugatan.


**Erasing You**  
><strong>by: <strong>MoonlightAkatsuki29.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Prince of Tennis and the characters. I only own the plot and the ideas of this one-shot story.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sa ilalim ng malakas na buhos ng ulan, kasabay nito ang pagpatak ng mga mapapait na luha niya. Naglalakad siya sa isang daan kung saan walang tutulong sa kanya. Ngunit, may isang tao ang nagtangkang tumulong sa kanya at kasabay na nito ang paghilom sa kanyang pusong sugatan.  
><strong>AN:** Belated Merry Christmas, minna. This is my Christmas gift for my dear readers. Hindi RyoSaku fanfic ito, so, sorry sa mga RyoSaku fans diyan. Next time na lang. Nagluluksa pa kasi ako sa mga grade ko. Ang baba, eh. T_T

* * *

><p><em>"Naulan na."<em>

Pagkaalis ko sa lugar kung saan nagmarka sa utak at puso ko ang isang pangyayari na ikinasawi ng puso ko, naglalakad ako sa isang daan na pamilyar para sa akin, pero hindi ko alam kung anong lugar ito.

Sa bawat pagpatak ng ulan, kasabay nito ang pagpatak ng mga luha ko. Napapangiti na lang ako ng mapait kapag naaalala ko kung ano ang nangyari kanina lang. Masakit. Ang pinakamatalik kong kaibigan at ang pinakamamahal ko, pinagtaksilan ako. Ang sakit. Sobrang sakit.

Sa ilang taon naming pagiging magkasintahan ni Ryoma, bakit nagawa nila ito sa akin? May pagkukulang ba ako? Ano bang mayroon si Tomoka na wala ako? Bakit nagawa nila ito sa akin?!

Kinuha ko ang bag ko na nakasakbit sa mga balikat ko. Binuksan ko ito at itinapon ko papalayo ang lahat ng gamit na nandoon. Ang mga gamit na ito, wala na itong silbi dahil wala na kami ni Ryoma. Magsama sila ng traydor kong kaibigan! Pinagkatiwalaan ko sila! Halos buong buhay ko, pinagkatiwalaan ko sila.

Napaupo na lang sa kalsada. Wala namang tao rito, kaya ayos lang. Gusto ko lang ilabas ang lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman ko ngayon. Gusto kong iiyak ang lahat ng ito.

Pinilit kong tumayo para sa sarili ko. Walang tutulong sa akin kundi ang sarili ko lamang. Kung hahayaan ko ang sarili ko na ganito, walang patutunguhan ang buhay ko. Kailangan kong tumayo para sa mga taong may malasakit sa akin.

Ito na ang tamang oras para maging matapang ako. Hindi ako maghihiganti sa kanila dahil alam kong wala akong mapapala kung maghihiganti ako.

Pagkatayo ko, bigla akong na-out of balance. Ang akala ko, babagsak na naman ako sa lupa pero nagkamali ako.

_"Ayos ka lang ba, Miss?"_

Napatingin ako sa nagsalita. Isang lalaki na may napakagwapong mukha. Kulay asul ang kanyang mga mata at pati na rin ang kanyang buhok. Pamilyar siya sa akin. Hindi ko alam kung saan ko siya nakita pero alam kong pamilyar siya sa akin.

"Salamat." tanging nasabi ko at inayos ko na ang posisyon ko. Magkalapit kasi ang aming mga mukha at hindi ko mapigilang hindi mamula.

"Nasaktan ka ba?" tanong niya sa akin.

"Hindi naman. Maraming salamat." sabi ko sa kanya.

Napansin ko na basang-basa siya. Hala. Wala pala siyang hawak na payong? Nakita ko ang isang payong sa gilid namin. Hala! Ako pala ang may kasalanan kung bakit siya basang-basa!

"Sorry! Sorry talaga. Basang-basa ka na. Hala. Ano na ang gagawin ko?" tarantang sabi ko sa kanya. Pinulot ko ang nakabukas na payong at ipinayong sa kanya.

"Ayos lang ako. Huwag ka ng mag-alala." nakangiting sabi niya sa akin.

"Pero-"

"Anong nangyari sa iyo? Bakit ka umiiyak? Nasaktan ka ba?" tanong niya sa akin. Makahulugan ang bawat tanong niya at ni isa sa mga iyon ay hindi ko masagot.

"Salamat sa pag-aalala, ngunit, sa akin na lamang ang mga sagot sa mga katanungan mo. Pasensya ka na." sabi ko na lang at tumalikod ako sa kanya.

Nakakahiya. Nasasabi ko ang mga salitang ito sa taong tumulong sa akin. Bumubuhos pa rin ang ulan at nilalamig na ako. Kukuhanin ko na sana ang mga gamit ko ngunit naramdaman kong may yumakap sa likuran ko.

"A-anong g-ginagawa mo?" tanong ko kaagad sa kanya.

"Hayaan mo lang ako. Hindi ko rin alam sa sarili ko kung bakit ko nagawa ito. Nararamdaman ko kasi na nasasaktan ka ng sobra ngayon ngunit hindi mo lang ito mailabas. Hayaan mo lang ako ngayon."

Tumulo na naman ang mga luha ko. Bigla akong nanghina. Bakit ganito? Bakit ganito ang nangyayari sa akin? May pagkukulang ba ako sa kanya? Bakit nila nagawa sa akin ito? May mali ba?

Napapikit na lang ako dahil naaalala ko na naman kung ano ang nangyari kanina. Naramdaman kong may pumupunas ng mga luha ko at napamulat ako kaagad.

"B-bakit? Bakit mo ako tinutulungan?" tanging tanong ko sa kanya.

"Kung titingnan mo ako sa panlabas na kaanyuan ko, wala ka ng masasabi. Oo, nakangiti ako na para bang totoong masaya, ngunit, sa kaloob-looban ko, naghahanap ako ng pagmamahal. Nangungulila ako sa pagmamahal ng isang tao na gusto kong makasama sa panghabangbuhay."

"Marami pang pwedeng mangyari. Darating naman ang tamang babae para sa'yo. Maghintay ka lang. Alam ko kung bakit tayo nasasaktan. Hindi naman sa nagpapakatanga tayo, pero, isa itong pagsubok na kailangan nating malampasan upang malaman kung gaano tayo katapang."

"Oo, nasasabi mo iyan, kasi sa ngayon, nararanasan mo iyan, pero paano naman ang mga katulad ko na hindi man lang nakakaranas ng ganyan?"

Naaalala ko na siya. Siya ang captain ng Rikkaidai Tennis Team, Yukimura Seiichi.

"Yukimura-san, akala mo lang na hindi ka nakakaranas ng ganito. Lahat tayo, nakaranas, nakakaranas, at makakaranas ng ganito. Kaya mo nasasabi iyan dahil hindi pa ngayon ang tamang oras para maranasan mo ang naranasan kong sakit ng pagkasawi."

"Kung ganoon, iparanas mo sa akin."

"Nagbibiro ka ba?"

"Sa tingin mo ba, nagbibiro ako?"

Tiningnan ko siya, diretso sa kanyang mga mata. Nakita ko ang pagiging seryoso niya. Bakit ako? Ayokong saktan siya.

"Ayoko, Yukimura-san."

"Bakit ayaw mo?"

"Ayokong saktan ka. Ayokong maging miserable ang buhay mo."

"Ryuuzaki-san, tutulungan kitang kalimutan si Echizen."

"Ayokong maging rebound ka, Yukimura-san. Alam mo ba kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng rebound pagdating sa pag-ibig?"

"Gagamitin mo ako para makalimutan siya. Aakalain ko na mahal mo na ako pero ang totoo, hindi ka pa nakakamove on sa kanya. Paaasahin mo ako at kapag umasa na ako, masasaktan ako sa dulo kasi alam ko namang hindi mo ako kayang mahalin. Ganoon ba?"

"Oo, ganoon nga. Kaya hangga't maaari, ayokong mangyari ito sa iyo. Maraming salamat sa pag-aalok mo na tutulungan mo akong kalimutan si Echizen, ngunit, tatanggihan ko ito dahil alam kong masasaktan ka lang sa huli. Maraming salamat at nakita kita rito at maraming salamat sa pagtulong mo sa akin kanina."

Kinuha ko na ang mga gamit ko. Naglakad na ako papalayo sa kanya. Ayokong saktan siya kaya ginawa ko ito. Hindi ako ang tamang tao na nakatadhana na saktan siya. Kaya hangga't maaari, umiwas na ako sa mga pwedeng mangyari.

Medyo gumaan ang kalooban ko. Makakalimutan ko rin siya. Makakalimutan ko rin ang sakit na nararamdaman ko ngayon. Mawawala rin ang bahid ng pagmamahal na nakalaan para sa kanya. Alam ko, kakayanin ko ito. Magpapatuloy ako sa buhay ko at hahayaan ko na lamang na ang tadhana ang umayos sa buhay ko.

Marami akong natutunan ngayon at babaunin ko ito hanggang sa mamatay ako.

* * *

><p>- End -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, walang ka-love team rito si Sakuno. Gusto ko lang sabihin ang mga natututunan ko pagdating sa 'love'. Hindi naman sa may experience na ako pagdating sa 'love', ang gusto ko lang iparating, kung maaari, pag-aaral muna ang unahin or maybe, ang kagustuhan at pangangailangan mo. Hintayin mo lang ang taong para sa iyo at alam ko na magiging masaya rin kayo pagdating ng panahon. Iyon lang. Thank you for reading this one-shot story. Sana ay nagustuhan ninyo. If you want to say something, just leave a review, and thank you again. ^_^**


End file.
